


honey, let's get married

by sleepverses



Series: been trying to go home all my life [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepverses/pseuds/sleepverses
Summary: kakashi knows a good thing when he sees it, and he wants iruka all to himself.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: been trying to go home all my life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513358
Kudos: 69





	honey, let's get married

With the honey sun slipping through Kakashi’s shuriken patterned curtains, painting the bedroom warm silky golds, Iruka’s morning is slow and luxurious and soft. He blinks quietly awake as Kakashi kisses him warmly, stroking the curve of his scar tenderly, and Iruka stretches languidly, curling a hand over Kakashi’s muscled back, rubbing gently over battle smoothed skin.

“Morning,” he whispers, eyes heavy, and voice tinged with the crackliness of sleep. 

Kakashi smiles, the familiar curve of his eye sending an age old spark through Iruka’s breast. “Morning, sensei.”

Iruka glances at the clock on Kakashi’s rickety bedside table. “You’re not late for morning training with the kids?”

Kakashi buries his face into Iruka’s neck, hugging him tightly. “Maa, I most definitely am. But I just had to admire the view.” 

Iruka’s chest tightens. Years with this man still hasn’t changed the ferocity of his love for Kakashi, instead stoking and furthering the flame.

Kakashi drags his fingers slowly through Iruka’s wavy curls, and breathes in the last touches of his spiced mango hair oil. His lips quirk as Iruka nuzzles against his palm, and his resolve deepens.

“You know what I want to do today?” he asks. 

Iruka smiles indulgently, and yawns, drawing circles between his lover’s broad shoulders. “Mm. What do you want to do today, besides make your poor students suffer?”

Kakashi laughs, and presses his mouth against chapped lips, once, twice. 

“I want,” he says, slipping a curl behind Iruka’s ear, “to marry you today.”

Iruka blinks, and his lips slip half open. His cheeks flush as he stares speechlessly at Kakashi, who raises his eyebrows. 

"Do you not want to?" he asks, tilting his head. 

"Wh-what! Of course I want to!" Iruka laughs breathlessly. He grabs Kakashi and peppers kisses across his face, before throwing his arms around him, and pulling the man into a tender, ecstatic embrace. Kakashi buries his face into Iruka's neck, closing his eyes and hiding a beam.

Fuck the training, he thinks.  
\------

"Wait. Did you say today?" 

\-----


End file.
